Just a Hufflepuff::
by sing-sweetly
Summary: Valerie and Issac have been best friends since day one of Hogwarts. Valerie being 1/4 Veela, yet insecure. Issac being a Hufflepuff in a all Slyterin family. Follow them through their troubles as a witch and wizard.
1. Chapter 1

I am jerked awake by Tassles, the family house elf.

"Master Issac, sir. 'Tis 7 o'clock and you ordered Tassles to wake you at seven, sir." He says to me with those beady brown eyes of his staring at me.

I laugh, "Thank you, Tassles. If you wouldn't mind preparing my breakfast I have some last minute packing to do."

He nods furiously and disapparates out of the room. I stretch awake and look around. Black and yellow banners that have draped my walls for five years now, soon to be torn down by my mother the Slytherin Maniac. Being a Hufflepuff in a Slytherin House isn't that easy. I grab my trunk and Delta, my barn owl, and head downstairs to the kitchen. I have to hurry if I want to catch the train.

A million things buzz through my head. What will this year be like? I wonder how Harry is doing. Who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? So many things and more. I enter the kitchen to find my father furiously beating Tassles. Apparently Tassles had scrubbed the floors in the wrong direction. I took pity on him. I resolve after my seventh year I'll give Tassles some clothes. Maybe a Hufflepuff scarf. I greet my father and he looks at me with distaste as if I weren't worthy to be in his presence. He's been like that since I wrote him a letter saying I'd been sorted into Hufflepuff. I wolf down my breakfast that the elf made for me and said goodbye to him. I waited a few seconds to see if mother would at least come down and say good bye. She didn't. With a sigh I opened the door and left home for yet another year. If only it could be longer.

I arrive at Kings Cross Station with half an hour left to board the train. I decide to look around for anyone I might know. There's The Malfoys. I know them all too well seeing as Lucious is very close to my father. Then I see an odd sight. Harry Potter himself walking with Alastor Moody and a big black dog. I see the dog go into a waiting lobby and then see the shadow of a man. An Animagus? No. I must be imagining things. Twenty minutes to go. I head over to platform nine and ten and run right through the wall onto Platform 9 and three quarters. I set my trunk down and go off to find Valerie.

Valerie and I have been friends since day one. We know everything about each other and trust each other with anything. That's why today I trusted her to get us a seat on the Hogwarts Express. I board the train and begin searching. I pass by people I know and a lot of first years. I wave to Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else. Walking by a booth the door suddenly blows open and out jump Crabbe and Goyle. They pin me to the wall and hold me still. Out walks Draco Malfoy laughing.

"Hey there Issac." He says with a malicious tone.

"Looking for that riff-raff girlfriend of yours? Valentine?" He added

"Her name is Valerie, Malfoy. You would do well to remember that." I spit at him.

Fear flashes in his eyes for a moment. He signals Crabbe and Goyle to begin the usual treatment but I'm ready. I nail Crabbe in the nose with a perfect right hook and Goyle steps away not wanting to be hit. Malfoy grabs him and pulls him into the booth and starts yelling at him. I continue on as if nothing had happened. After another minute I see her. Valerie was sitting with Neville Longbottom in the last booth on the train. I hurry over, poke my head in, and then sit down. I can't express how good it is to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

I was having the sweetest dream I've had in a while, when my alarm clock jolts me awake. Groaning, I slam my delicate fist on the off button. The sun shone brightly through my sheer curtians. It hurt my eyes a little. Yawming I stretch out my arms and realize that today was the first day back to Hogwarts. A smile broke out on my face. I missed that place to much. I roll myself out of bed and let my warm feet collide with the cold wood floor. It was time to start getting ready to leave. Cutting through the silence of my bedroom was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call out.

My mother opens the door and smiles at me. Her gorgeous eyes filling with happiness. Being half Veela, she gained all the great looks and none of the transformation. Which in turn made me a quarter Veela. I never really felt it though I guess.

"Morning dear. I was just about to come wake you up. Although I see that you have beaten me to it." she smiled.

I chuckled warmly at her and continued to brush out my soft auburn hair.

"Breakfast is ready whenever you are." she informed.

Now that she had mentioned it, I smelled the warm blueberry pancakes wafting up from the kitchen. She always made them the morning I leave for Hogwarts. Never anyother day, which made them all the more delicious and special.

Finishing all the needed tasks, like: showering, packing, and getting dressed, I rushed downstairs and into the dinning room. I see my father sitting down already wth a paper and his coffee.

"Morning, father." I greet.

"Morning, Val." she said.

My father and I were never really that close. He went on business a lot when I was a kid, and still to this day. Of course we still cared, and loved eachother. We just didn't ever really bond on a friendly and fun level.

I was interupted in my train of thought by my mother setting down a plate of pancakes. I smile up at her and dig in. These are my favorite thing to eat. That and chocolate frogs.

"Olivia, darling, I must be off. I have to go in early today." said my father.

"Oh! Alright, honey." my mother said solemly.

My father came over and kissed the top of my head. Then kissed my mother's lips. Looks like something out of a movie huh? He was just about to leave when my mother called him back.

"Liam! You forgot your briefcase." she smiled.

"That is quite important." I joke.

They smile at me, and my father continues off.

Checking the time, I realize I haven't got much left. I quickly inhale the last of my food and hug my mother goodbye. I was on my way to my home away from home.

I had finally made it to platform nine and three quaters. Dropping off my bag I go off to find and reserve a booth for my friends Neville and Issac. Neville I only really required as a friend in third year. On the other hand, Issac and I have been friends the first day of Hogwarts. We sat next to eachother at the Hufflepuff table and clicked instantly.

Finding a booth somewhat in the back of the train. I sat myself next to the window and start to people watch. Creepy? Maybe, but it's entertaining most of the time. Although, whenever I see a daughter with her father being all close and happy, it gets to me. I'm not nearly one to talk in Issac's case though.

Snapping out of my daze, I see Neville walk into the booth. I smile warmly at him and give him a good morning hug. Which, he blushes at.

"How was your summer, Neville?" I ask.

"I-It was great. Your's?" he shoots back.

I went into a whole explanation on the vacation I took to France to visit family. Then how we went to Italy. It was fantastic to say the least.

Neville and I smalled talked for a while until, finally, Issac steps into the booth.

"Gosh, I thought you would never get here! What took so long?" I question.

"Malfoy. The git." he spits.

"Don't even pay mind to that boy. He's all talk and no act. He lets his lackies do everything for him." I explain.

Issac nods his head, still urked a bit by it. I pat the spot next to me and he sits.

"Neville and I were talking about what we did over the summer, which reminded me that I brought you something!" I confess.

His eyes shifted over to me in interest. I pull my sadlebag into my lap and rummage through. Seeing everything that wasn't it, I got fustrated. I pulled out my wand and held it over the bag.

"Accio!" I commanded

Out came a little mini statue of a barn owl. It looked insanely just like his own. I saw his face light up. He side hugged me and ruffled my hair. I gave him an anoyyed look and he just laughed.

"Thanks, Val. Really, you've made my morning a whole lot better." he thanked.

I smiled and waved my hand around.

"Oh stop! It's nothing really." I joked.

He chuckled and put the gift in his messenger bag.

For the rest of the train ride we all just talked of random things. I kept the words from getting to close to home, if you catch my drift. I was extremely protective of Issac. I never wanted him to feel uncomfortable or sad. Every so often the guys would get into a chat that would have no place for me and I would stare out the window. Watching the lush green fields fly by.

When we had finally reached Hogwarts, we all were escorted into the school. I always loved the first day back. I got to watch all the adorable first years look around in fear at the sheer space and largeness of the school. Once we were all settle in the great hall and all the sortings had been done, Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome back everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. And a pleasant welcome to those joining us. As you may have noticed we have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we also like to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense the Dark Arts teacher." he said.

I looked over this woman. She was wearing a hopeless amount of pink. I turned to Issac.

"I think I may vomit. With luck on that woman's attire. It would bring a differnt color." I joked.

Issac held in a laugh. I could hear him cackling as the woman, unrightfully, spoke up. I really didn't care what she had to say, so I blocked out her sickly sweet voice. and turned back around in my seat. I started to take interest in the detailings of the table. It was entirely more fasinating than her, to say the least.

"I see you've tuned her out too?" Issac whispered.

I nodded my head. "I can already tell she is trouble. Wearing that much of one color, and with that big of an additude, should be a crime." I drawled.

"Agreed. You know, I missed you over the summer, a lot." she smiled.

"Same. I would have had much more fun if you had joined me." I said.

"How long do you think this teacher will last?" Issac said; changing the subject.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I glanced over to see the beast was finally done ranting. Food soon covered the table. That's when I sighed and allowed myself to be here. It certianly was great to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast Dumbledore ordered the Prefects to lead their houses to their dormitories as usual. As we walk down toward the kitchens I turn to Valerie to start up a little conversation.

"Sound like this year will be pretty wicked don't you think?" She laughs and nods her agreement.

She then turns and asks, "Where do you think Hagrid's gone?"

Come to think of it I'd been wondering the same thing. Valerie was worried. She liked Hagrid a lot.

I looked at her reassuringly, "I'm sure he's just away for his health. The things he works with, he could do with a little R and R, eh?" She laughs.

Ever since we met we've been making eachother laugh.

Suddenly her mood changes, "I didn't want to ask in front of everybody, but I want to know. How are things at home with your parents?" I knew she'd ask that at some point.

Val's always been protective of me and always wants to know about my home life. I tell her the usual. Albert beats Tassles like I beat bludgers and Eleanor believes I don't exist. I tell her that I plan on setting Tassles free very soon. She has a soft spot for House Elves. She's part of that spew thing Hermione Granger started.

We reach the Hufflepuff common room and go inside. Valerie and I agree to meet eachother back at the fireplace in twenty minutes after we could pack and settle in. I head up to the Boy's Dormitory. I walk in and immediately jump into bed. I forgot how comfortable these are. I look around and suddenly almost jump out of my skin. Cedric Diggory was standing right in front of me. Then I realized it was just a banner. Cedric had died last year in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry says He-who-must-not-be-named killed him. I believe it. Above Cedric was written "In Loving Memory of a True Hufflepuff." We all miss him.

After more or less unpacking I head down to the common room and sit on the sofa by the fire. About a minute later Valerie joins me.

She says to me "Stand up!"

Puzzled, I do and she hugs me. I'm almost tackled back onto the sofa. I really did miss her. She's my best friend. Then I felt something. She was shaking. And I felt tears hit my shoulder.

We sit down and I ask "Val? Everything ok?"

She looks at me and laughs through her tears. "Its just… I miss Cedric."

I'd forgotten. Valerie and Cedric had a thing going before Cho Chang came along and messed it all up.

"Valerie we all miss Ced. Every person in this dormitory misses him. He was the best of all of us."

She leaned on my shoulder and I hugged her. I stared into the fire for what felt like hours. I've never seen her so torn she settled down we talked a little more about our summer and other things. At about 2am we decided to go to bed. We hugged goodnight and parted. I tip-toed into the dormitory but to no such luck. Jeremy and Kaleb, my dormmates, knew where I was and set a trap for me. There was a bright flash and I was immediately tackled.

"Where you been Issac?" Kaleb nudged.

"Out for a little stroll, Issac?" Jeremy suggested with a little wink.

I shook them off, told them all to pack it in, and immediately got in bed. I went to sleep almost immediately, excited for tomorrow's classes.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to my dormmate Allison shaking me awake. I mumbled something about mornings, and there were a few 'bloodies' and other curses thrown in. She just chuckled and shook her head at me. Unwillingly, I pulled myself out from my warm cave under the blankets and into the cold real world. Shuffling over to the bathroom I brush my teeth, rinse my face and brush out my hair. I sauntered back into the room and grabbed my robes to change. After that, I grazed on a touch of makeup to make my blue-green eyes pop.

Satisfied with myself, I grabbed my saddlebag and stuffed my books inside. Bringing myself down the stairs and into the Hufflepuff commonroom. I saw that nobody was present so I just decided to head off to breakfast. I still had a decent amount of time. Might as well give myself a bit of fuel.

Once into the great hall I sat at my usual spot. Right in the middle of all the length that the tables were. Not really feeling that hungry all of a sudden, I just grabbed a blueberry muffin. If you couldn't tell already, I loved blueberries. That aside, I saw Issac slither into the great hall. I slightly giggled at him. He was never a morning person. Plopping down next to me, he dropped his head into his arms.

"A little tired still?" I laughed.

He just groaned.

"Are you a barbarian now?" a joked, lightly shoving him.

Issac brought out his face just enough to see his playful glare. He begrudgingly lifted his head and looked over to me.

"How can you be so awake?" he questioned.

"I don't really know. I'm a strange person, Issac. You should know that." I smirked.

"Oh wait, that is true." he said.

I gaped at him and childishly smacked his shoulder. I earned a narrowly convincing 'ow' and a bit of a laugh.

"Eat your breakfast." I commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." he confirmed.

He stuck his tongue out at me like the kid he was.

"You are ridiculous, Issac. You really are." I smiled.

"Yea, but you love it." she joked.

"That's just what I want you to think." I mumbled, holding back a laugh.

Issac gasped at me and clutched his chest in mock pain.

"What did you say?" he breathed.

I denied anything of the sort. Which sent us on a rampage of smacks and back talk. The usual morning for us. Fellow Hufflepuff friends came to sit and laugh with us until the bell rang, telling us that the day had to begin.

First block I had Diviation. Not my favorite class, but I deal. I didn't have a class with Issac until third block, so I waved goodbye to him as we went our different ways.

I walked into class and sat next to Neville. My normal spot.

"Morning, Neville." I smiled.

"Morning, Val." he said.

I was going to speak to him more till we were all told we would be switching around seats. I groaned along with other students. We were soon assigned new seatings. It just so happened to be my great luck, that I got to sit next to Malfoy. Joy.

"Valentine. Fancy sitting next to you." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Valerie you twit." I seethed.

I was not happy about this arrangement at all. Great start to my day.

Fortunetly for me, the class went by rather quick, and I was off to my favorite class. Charms, with Flitwick. I really didn't talk to anyone in that class which is why this surprised me.

"Hey, Valerie, right?" asked Seamus

"Uhh, yea." I said, sort of shocked.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with this?" he asked hopefully.

We where learning about the Silencing charm so this wasn't something you could mess up on.

I nodded my head to him and we got to work. We even joked around here and there. I had a lot of fun with him actually. He was a sweet guy. Soon though class ended.

Before I got to far away, Seamus stopped me.

"Valerie! Wait up!" he called out.

I turned around and gave him a small smile.

"What is it, Seamus?" I questioned.

"Well, I was wondering, If you not busy anytime soon, maybe we could hang out? Go down to the Black Lake?" he suggested nervously.

I did enjoy his company. It couldn't hurt.

"Sure! That sounds nice." I smiled

I could see a blush appear on his freckled face.

"Great! Um, I'll see you Saturday then?" he confirmed.

I agreed and he flew off. I shook my head and slightly laughed. It was time for Care of magical creatures, with Issac.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rings and I leave Potions with a grin on my face. Professor Snape actually said my shrinking solution was adequate! From him that's like an 'I love you.' I head off to the grounds where I was supposed to meet Valerie to go to Care of Magical Creatures. I walk over to the charms corridor where she should have left already. But there she is talking to Seamus Finnegan. That look in her eyes and the expression on Seamus's face told me her inner Veela is acting up again. She says she doesn't do it on purpose. It just acts up. I have had quite the experience with that side of her. I'll tell you another time. I think to myself 'Ron was right. Women are like text books. Easy to look at but hard to understand.'

I wait until they leave and I hear Seamus muttering "Blimey, wait 'till I tell Dean about this one." That little Irish prat.

I run after Valerie and catch her just outside the entrance hall. I sneak up on her and tap her on the shoulder. She jumps and hits me over the head with her bag.

"Ow! Are you mental?" I exclaim as a knot forms on my head.

"Isaac, you know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" she yells.

I laugh and we head over to the forest.

"So, Val. Feeling the luck of the Irish, eh?" I joke.

Her eyes get wide.

"You saw that?" she gasps.

I laugh "No need to worry. I won't tell anyone."

She has a look on her face that tells me she knows I won't stay quiet. Oh well. We reach the Forest and to my absolute horror we share the class with the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and everyone's favorite blonde, Draco Malfoy. I wonder to myself how Professor Moody had turned him into a ferret last year. I need to learn that charm.

Professor Grubbly-Plank steps out from the forest and begins with a long boring lecture about safety. I couldn't give a Hippogriff's hindquarters about it so I zone out. I snap out of it when I sense something. The Slytherins were getting bored. So they decided to pick which one of us Hufflepuffs to jinx.

I slowly pull out my wand and say under my breath, "Protego Maxima."

An invisible wall formed behind us. Valerie had heard me and gives me an approving look. She's usually the best at charms but I've been practicing. Suddenly I hear something hit the shield. I put it down and turned; there to my utter delight was Pansy laying on the ground with bubbles coming out of every hole in her face. Eyes, Ears, Mouth, and Nose.

Professor GP sees what's happened and asks what had happened. Malfoy makes up some rubbish about Valerie and I turning around out of nowhere and jinxing Pansy. The idiot believes it and deducts 20 points from each of us.

"That foul little git." I gripe as we walk to the great hall for lunch.

"Its ok Issac. You protected us from Pansy and I'm proud of you." She ruffles my hair and I laugh.

We sit down and begin to eat.

"So what do you have next?" I ask.

She replies with, "I have Potions next, then History of Magic, then Herbology. You?"

I sigh. I haven't got a single class with her except Herbology.

"I've got D.A.D.A, then Transfiguration, then Herbology."

She looks delighted that we have at least one more class together.

"I'll let you know how Umbridge is." I tell her.

We were both nervous about her.

"Hermione told me that she's from the ministry. Supposedly really close to Fudge. Why would some Ministry bat come to work here?" I ask.

She shrugs and tells me not to brood on it. The bell rings, we hug, and head off to our classes. I have a feeling this won't be a fun day anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

I let out a pittiful sigh before I walk into potions. I really did not like this class, at all. I had no friends in this class. It was all snobbish Ravenclaws, and pompus Slytherin. I was the only Hufflepuff this block. I couldn't ask for a change since all the other classes were full. Strutting through the door I take my usual seat in middle of the class on the left side of the tables. Looking around I find all the guys gazing at me. I never fully enjoyed being part Veela. I just didn't enjoy being checked out like a piece of meat.

Seating myself on a stool, I settle myself in. Placing my potions book on the flat surface, I pulled out my quil and ink. My mind started to wander off into my own little world. I started to daydream about random and girlish things. Shocking me from my daze was a paper hitting me in the back of the head. It floated around and landed on my desk. Glancing around I notice that class had started, thankfully Snape hadn't noticed my lack of attention. I saw that everyone was busy with there work. I have no clue who could have thrown it. Opening the paper she I a note. It said:

_Valerie,_

_You are beautiful._

That was it. I tired to hold back a laugh. Who ever threw this note needs to work on there charm. Sighing, I was still curious on who had done this anyway. I stuffed the note in my bag and quickly jotted down the notes that Snape had on the projector.

It was nearing the end of the period and I still have no idea who this myterious note person could possibly be. Having a deja vu moment, another note plopped down on my desk. Choosing to read it later, I put it in my bag along with the other. Just when I was finishing the last word on the notes, class ended.

Clearing up my stuff, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and rolled my eyes. Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I spat.

He just looked at me. Saying nothing. I sighed and pushed him out of my way and headed to my next class which was History of magic. I was kind of excited, cause I got to see another one of my good friends. Luna, Luna Lovegood. She always gave me honest advice and brightened up my day with her airy personality.

Walking down the hallways I spot Hermione. Rushing up to her I hug her shoulders.

"Hello there Hermione." I say

She chuckles and grabs my waist. "Hi, Val." she greets me.

"Where is your boyfriend?" I tease.

Her face flushes and she holds back a smile.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." she defends.

I roll my eyes. She is always like this. I don't understand why someone as smart as her hadn't taken at notice that Ron likes her too.

"Sure you don't. Well I better be off. You have a great day, Mrs. Weasley!" I snicker

I saw her face go red as I skipped away.

My skipping continued all the way into the classroom. I saw Luna and joined next to her. Luna's bright blue eyes off in a daze as usual. I giggle and snap my fingers in font of her face. Startled she glanced over to me. A sweet smile forming on her unique face.

"Well hello, Valerie. Wonderful to see you." she said.

I agreed and asked her about her vacation. She went off on the whole rant about-well I don't even know. I just nodded my head and threw in occasional noises to signify my attention. She stopped for a second and looked at me. Her honest eyes almost laughing themselves.

"I'm going to stop now. I know you don't know what I'm talking about." she confirmed.

"Perseptual as always, Luna." I smirked.

She kept on her graceful smile as we finally chose to pay attention.


	7. Chapter 7

After leaving the great hall I head up to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm really excited because I get this block with the Gryffindors. I get to the door and am greeted by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I love these guys. They're like my brothers except they aren't Hufflepuffs. Harry looks down about something.

"Spirits in the pots, Potter?" I ask jokingly.

Ron laughs.

Harry looks at me, smirks, and explains, "Issac I was almost expelled this summer. Two dementors attacked me and Dudley in a park so I used a Patronus. I would've been kissed if I hadn't. But that doesn't matter to The Ministry. They held a full scale hearing in the courtrooms and if Dumbledore hadn't come and bailed me out I'd probably be in Azkaban right now. And here's the kicker. This Umbridge woman? She was at my hearing and was in favor of my conviction."

I was shocked. Before I could say anything the door opened on its own. And out walks Professor Umbridge. Seeing her up close all I could think of was a Toad dipped in strawberry ice cream. She led us into the class room.

I left the class more angry than You-Know-Who on Dumbledore's birthday. In two hours that beast of a woman told us we wouldn't be using magic, called Harry a liar, insulted Cedric Diggory's death, and gave Harry detention. Defense, if you can even call it that, Against the Dark Arts is gonna be very difficult this year.

I go with Harry and Ron to Transfiguration. I have a bit of a soft spot for Transfiguration because its always been interesting. Professor McGonnagle is a great teacher too. The things this woman can teach you. Like last year she taught me to turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing me the time. Today we worked on Turning parrots into scarves. I got it after a few tries and was nice and cozy in mine. Ron did ok. Except his scarf left droppings everywhere.

After class I left to use the lavatory. I walked in to find Malfoy and his cronies chatting and I over hear a little of it.

"I never thought I'd feel this way about a girl like her Crabbe." He says dreamily.

"She's just so… beautiful. I can't take my eyes off her. I think she got the note I sent her. I phrased it as well as I could. What do you think?"

With a smirk I shoot at him, "I think I may vomit, Draco."

His eyes burn with pure anger and he draws his wand. Then the bell rings and I run off to Herbology. Valerie is going to want to hear about this.

I arrive at the greenhouses with a minute to spare. Professor Sprout then explains that due to an accident caused by a curious first year, today's class had been cancelled. I walk up to Valerie and tell her the situation with Malfoy. Usually she laughs so hard at these kinds of things but for some reason she only smirked. I guess it wasn't really that funny. The bell rings and she hurries off. She apparently had to speak to Flitwick about something. I told her I'd save her a seat. I look down and I see a piece of parchment lying on the ground. Valerie must have dropped it. I pick it up, read it, and almost fainted. It said:

_Dear Valerie,_

_I know you don't like me. I know you think I'm scum. I just want you to know that I don't feel that way about you. I may put off a different persona, but that is only cause I'm scared. I think you're a wonderful person. I think that given the chance we could be friends. Or maybe something more? I'm not asking you out in this letter. I'm asking you to please give me a chance. I've never felt this way before and I needed to let it out. Valerie you're beautiful._

_From,_

_Draco Malfoy._

My thoughts explode, 'Valerie? The girl Draco was talking about in the bathroom was Valerie? Oh my god.' I need to show this to Valerie. I take off sprinting to the Great Hall almost trampling Mrs. Norris. This followed by many curses and threats on my life by Mr. Filch.


	8. Chapter 8

Wondering where Issac hand scampered off to, I made my way to the Great Hall for some dinner. Waving to aquaintences and friends as my feet walked me through the busy hallways. Suddenly remembering the note I had in my bag, I chose to take it out and read it. Looking in and all around my bag, I couldn't find it. As if he had heard my thoughts, Issac came sprinting towards me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's the fire?" I joked.

"You will not believe this!" he breathed.

Held out a piece of parchment to me. I gave him a skeptical look and snatched the paper from his hands. Reading it, my eyes went wide. They settled though as I rolled my eyes.

"This cannot be Draco. Someone is obviously playing a trick." I stated.

"This is his handwriting though!" Issac exclaimed.

I shook my head and pressed on forward. Issac was still keeping up beside me ranting on about this.

"It all connects though! I even heard him talk about writing a note to the girl! It has to be you!" he pushed.

"Look, Issac, I still don't think it all makes sense. Lets just leave this alone." I warn.

"Yea, but, come on, Val! Really! I think-"

"No! End of conversation. I'm hungry, lets go." I cut him off.

He just sighed and said something about me being difficult.

We eventually made it to the Great Hall. We sat at our usual spots and plated our food. It was uncomfortabe silence that cut at my ears. He was probably all bent out of shape cause I got snippy with him. I just sometimes can't control my temper. I look over at him with sorry eyes.

"Issac." I whine

He looks over to me, but then looks back over to his food. Ignoring me.

I sigh. "Issac!"

Same reaction, but I saw him crack a smile.

"Issac seriously! Look at me!" I command

He looks over to me with a mock bored expression on his face.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so tempermental with you." I pout.

Issac sighs, trying to win over my puppy dog pout. He couldn't. He hung his head in defeat.

"It's okay, Val." he says.

I give a squeal of delight and hug him. Laughing we continue our dinner normally. Maybe some food flinging here and there. Although the entire time, I felt like I was being watched. Everytime I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me, nobody would be. I just brushed it off continued on.

After dinner, Issac and I headed back to the Hufflepuff commonroom. Joking around and shoving eachother the whole way there. I still felt that being watched feeling, so I brought it up to Issac.

"Hey, weird question, but at all during the past 3 hours did you feel like you were being watched?" I questioned.

He gave me a freaked out look and shook his head no.

Curious. I could have sworn that someone had been watching. Shrugging it off, I wave bye to Issac and headed up to my room. Allison was reading a book on her bed, petting her calico cat Neil. My other roommates Jocline and Henrietta were gossiping on Jocline's bed. I glance at my own bed and see my turkish angora, Delilah, fast asleep.

I smile and stroke her fur as I walk past. Earning a very broken up meow. I giggled and got ready for bed. I was done for today and really tired. Usually I would go hang out with Issac and sometimes other people in the commonroom before bed. Tonight, I just wasn't up for it. After changing into bed clothes, I make room for myself on the bed by picking up Delilah. Slithering under my covers, I feel her jump back up and cuddle beside me. I smile and begin to drift into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Issac! Issac wake up, ya ruddy lump!" screams my roommate Matthew.

"You were talkin' in your sleep again, mate. The things that go on in that brain of yours, I never want to know. Come on. We have to go to breakfast."

I haul myself out of bed. I actually had had a strange dream last night. It involved a lot of things. Valerie of course, Malfoy, Umbridge, and home. I put on my robes and leave the dormitory a bit rattled. Nothing a good breakfast won't fix. It's Saturday so no classes. I look at my watch. 8:30. Matthew you stupid prat, waking me up at this un-godly hour on a Saturday. Whatever.

I head down and drift into thought. I come out of my stupor by falling flat on my behind. I'd rammed into something large. Very large.

"Sorry 'bout that!" says a deep raspy voice.

I look up and smile. "Its quite alright, Hagrid. My fault."

He laughs and grabs me by my collar, picks me up, dusts me off, and pats me on the back so hard I almost fall down again. I reach the Great Hall to find it un-usually empty. Everyone must be asleep, but not Valerie. I walk over and sit down to find her deep in thought. I tap her shoulder.

"Been taking a page from Luna's book, I see." She shakes her head and laughs.

"Very funny." She looks put off about something.

"Anything bugging you?" I ask.

She glares at me and says "You know perfectly well what!"

She then gets up and storms out of the hall. I guess she is very conflicted about the whole Draco thing. Who wouldn't be? 11:00 rolls around and I head off to the quidditch pitch. Zacharias Smith is our captain this year due to Cedric dying. He's ok. I was made beater again. Mostly because I hit a bludger so hard it popped. Bludgers aren't even supposed to pop.

At 1:30 I made may way to lunch with the rest of the new team. We passed by the lake and I see Valerie Sitting with Seamus Finnegan. She was laughing and having a wonderful time. Her mood certainly has changed.

I arrive at the great hall, eat, and head down to the dungeons. Making potions always calms me down after quidditch. I open the door and the only person inside is professor Snape.

"."

He nods at me with a hint of malice as if I'd interrupted something.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, sir." I say as respectfully as I can.

"I just came in to practice my potion making. The exam is coming up after all"

He nods and tells me to carry on. He puts away a book that looked to be a scrapbook. I catch a glimpse of a woman with red hair holding a flower. It looked like a lily. Weird. He exits to his office and I begin mixing. I decided to make a wiggeneld potion. Simple yet fun. I make the potion, flask it, and put it on a rack. I then clean up and head back to the common room to play Justin Finch-Fletchly in some wizards chess. On my way to the common room I am spotted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Arcturus. Could you come here for a moment?" He says to me as if speaking to an equal.

I love Dumbledore, I really do. He's older than some of the paintings in this castle yet he acts like a fourth year sometimes.

"Anything I can help you with, Sir? Anything at all?" I ask.

"No no my dear boy. I just wanted a little chat. I hear you've made beater again this year. Well done!" I smile.

If my talents had caught the eyes of Dumbledore I must be good. He smiles and whispers

"Between you and me, I'd like to see Hufflepuff have a little glory this year. To raise the spirits."

I nod at him, promising him a bludger wont come within ten feet of any of my team mates. He chuckles warmly.

"So, Issac. How are things at home?"

Now I get a bit confused. I never speak about anything to Dumbledore let alone about my home life.

"It's not well, sir. I know that's terrible to say but I couldn't wait to leave."

He raises an eyebrow and says " Well then Issac we seem to have more in common than I thought." He winks.

"Now its getting late. Off you trot."

I was satisfied with my chat with Dumbledore. For some reason it raised my spirits. Now I see why Harry is around him so much. I arrive at the common room and immediately caught by Justin for our chess game. I beat him in less than ten turns. He really isn't that good. He curses and asks for a rematch but I refuse. I decide to head upstairs to bed. I tuck in and drift into thought once more. I wonder what Valerie did today other than go out with Seamus? I wonder if Snape saw my potion and what he thought of it? My thoughts get stranger and stranger until finally I drift into much desired sleep


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up Delilah needing my stomach. Her little claws digging into my covers. Purring so loud I thought the whole school could have heard it. Smiling I sit up and place her on the ground. She rubs her silky fur against my bare leg, almost tripping me in the process. I roll my eyes and regain my balance. Going into the bathroom I do my morning routine, I put a bit more effort in than I would usually. I was seeing Seamus today. I wasn't hoping for anything, but I didn't want to look like a mess right?

After I put on my everyday clothes, I walked back over to my saddle bag with all my school supplies, I was going to empty it out for today, and found, low and behold, another note. I sighed rubbed my forehead. This was starting to get a little ridiculous.

I open the note and began to read:

Valerie,

I hope you are taking the letters into contex. Please, just talk to me. I find you to be such an amazing girl. Despite what you and your friends think. Give me a chance.

-Draco

I sighed and threw the note on the floor. The bastard was right. It was Draco. I bet this is all a joke. He's trying to screw with my mind, that's it. Why would Draco be interested in me? That bloody idiot counldn't have nice thoughts for me if his life depended on it.

Having enough of my inner thoughts, I go and grab my choir book, sketch book and make my way to breakfast in a bad mood. I really was more of one to hold my emotions together, but this is just annoying. Walking through the hallways, anyone could tell I was in a funk. I got a look from Hermione. I just held my hand up and shook my head. I'll tell her once I have calmed down.

Once I was in the great hall I took my seat and just sat there. I didn't grab anything to eat. I had lost my hunger. I guess I had spaced out cause I felt Issac tap my shoulder.

"Been taking a page from Luna's book, I see." he jokes.

"Very funny." I chuckle

"Anything bugging you?" he asks. Obviously knowing I'm moody.

Really?

"You know perfectly well what!" I spit.

I hastily grab my books and storm out of the Great Hall. I was in quite a huff. I needed to go cool down. Waltzing outside into the fresh air, I was calmed almost instantly. The chill in the air sent chills up my arms. I should have brought a jacket.

Settling myself up against the tree infront of the Black Lake I took out my sketch book and started to draw. I didn't know what I was drawing at all. I just let my feelings out on the picture. No matter how sappy that sounds.

If you are wondering why I am so early to be where Seamus and I are meeting, it's not my anxiousness. I just always come here, so it was natural for me to end up in this spot.

"That is a beautiful picture, Valerie! Are you angered?"

I hear an airy voice cut threw the silence. I smirked and look up to see my good friend Luna.

"I can never get used to your knowledge, Luna. Yes, I am a bit upset." I confess.

"Well, go on. Tell me." she persisted.

I chuckled and shook my head. People underestimate her power.

"Well, I've just recently gotten utterly annoyed at Issac and Draco." I say.

She nods her head. Her blonde curls bouncing. I smiled and told her everything. Even what the notes had said.

She was surprised at the actions Draco had said. Yet she said she also could expect it as well. Which kind of baffled me. Someone as seemingly cold-hearted as Draco. I couple days ago I would bet my own soul to say that hasn't one.

To say the least, Luna really helped. Her blunt honesty and perseptivness gave me insight to how, well, over reactive I was. We had just finished our conversation when I see Seamus walking up from a distance. Luna looks over her shoulder and smiles at me.

"Have fun, Valerie! I'll get out of your way." she says.

I chuckled and say bye to her. She waves to Seamus as she passes him. He smiles to me and takes a spot next to me.

"I didn't think you'd show. Quite the delightful surprise." he smirks.

"Why say that?" I question.

"Well, your you."

"Yes I am. You are you as well." I joke.

"I mean, you are kind of out of my leauge." he laughs.

I gave him a look. I told him that I wasn't out of anyone leauge. I never liked that term. It reminded me out blood statuses. Which then reminded me of Draco. I gained a scowl on my face.

"Woah! Hey, you alright?" he asks slightly nervous.

I snapped out of my thoughts and gasped.

"Oh! Yes, yes I am. I'm so sorry. I just kind of remembered something." I spill.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No thanks. I'm alright."

"You sure?" he insists.

I nod my head smile.

The rest of our time together was actually pretty nice. He had me laughing so much my cheeks still hurt. He wasn't looking at me in the way most guys do either. Some look at me as if I was bloody nude all the time! Seamus looks me in the eyes. Never at my lips or chest. it was nice is all I'm trying to say. It started to get dark outside, so Seamus and I headed back inside. He asked if I wanted to go to dinner, but I still wasn't that hungry. Even though i hadn't eaten a single morcle today.

He grinned at me and gave me a hug goodbye. As he was walking away he would turn back around every so often to wave back obnoxiously. I laughed and waved everytime till he was out of sight. Shaking my head, still smiling, I went into the Commonroom. I was greeted by multiple Hufflepuffs as I made my way to my room.

"Hey, Val!" Alison called out.

"Hi." I smile.

"Well, aren't you just a big bucket of smiles. How did your date with Seamus go?" she prodded.

"It wasn't a date!" I defended.

She just gave me a 'Mmhm' with a suspicious look. I roll my eyes and chaged into my bed attire. After I brushed my teeth and hair, I plopped myself into bed. I was strangely tired, so I thought I would head in early. I had to think up a great big 'I'm sorry' for Issac tomorrow. I was a bit rude.

With that final thought, I drifted into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahh Sunday. A day of cramming, sleeping in, and wishing it was Saturday again. Sadly I'm still a bit miffed about Valerie. We never fight. Sure we argue, she usually wins. But we never fight. I head to breakfast in a daze not saying a word to anyone. Suddenly I'm grabbed and pulled into the lavatory. By the smell of my attackers I knew it was Crabbe and Goyle again. I was going to curse the hell out of them in a minute.

"Malfoy wants a word with you, Blood Traitor." Goyle grunts as if it took his brain all the energy it had.

I'm thrown to the ground and draw my wand as if it were a pistol ready to fight.

"Issac, please. Lower your wand. I don't want a brawl again." Says Malfoy.

He sounds miserable. No malicious tone, no drawl.

"I just want a little chat"

"Personally, Draco, I've never enjoyed our chats." I spit at him.

His eyes flash with malice and I get ready to duel but he regains his composure and begins to talk.

"Look Issac. All my life I've gotten all I've asked for. Money, friends, grades, possessions, but never the one thing every man craves. Surely you know what it is? The love of a woman."

I laugh "I thought Pansy Parkinson had a thing for you? Why not date her?"

He looks at me and says "Because Pansy has nothing better to do than obsess over me. Issac , I enjoy a challenge. A chase, if you will. I need you to do something for me. I need you to put a good word about me to your friend Valerie."

I knew it. This guy was making his move and I'm the pawn.

"Look Draco there are plenty of words I'd like to say to Valerie about you but none of them are good. And I'd sooner jinx myself silly than help you."

Draco takes a deep breath and nods to Crabbe and Goyle. They advance on me and I turn. I love to duel. It is my specialty in a way.

"Rictasempra! Petrificus Totalus!"

Crabbe flys backwards and Goyle hits the floor with a satisfying thud. Malfoy looks away and turns to look out the window. I leave him unharmed.

That prat made me miss breakfast so I head down to the kitchens. Fred and George showed me the way in. I walk in and the House Elves snap to attention.

Their leader walked up to me and says with a bow "What can we do for you, sir?"

I say "I'd just like a few pieces of toast please."

He bows again and before you can say socks I have the plate in my hand. I thank the elves and head off. I must say its incredible how Dumbledore treats these elves. He's offered all of them wages and only one has gotten them and he was disowned from the elf community for it. Hermione would have a heart attack if she saw these elves.

I decide to grab my broom and fly around a bit. As a quidditch player I'm allowed to fly whenever I want to. No restrictions. I kick off and before you know it I'm higher than the astronomy tower. Flying always does clear my head. I do some laps around the castle and on lap 3 I look over and I saw a Phoenix flying next to me. Bright red and majestic looking. I follow it and it leads me to Dumbledore's office window. I peek in and Dumbledore was pacing. Deep in thought. A shining bowl with liquid in it glowed on his desk. I fly off thinking nothing of it. Dumbledore has a reason for everything.

The moment I touch down I am immediately grabbed. I swear I'm a people magnet today. But this time its Valerie. After getting my bearings I hear her mumbling something.

"I'm sorry Issac. I didn't mean to go off on you yesterday."

I pat her on the back and say that it's alright. I apologized for being a prat about it. She then takes me by the hand and we walk back to the castle for lunch. We sit down and begin to eat.

I ask "So how was your date with Seamus?"

"It was NOT a date!" she says firmly.

I laugh.

She continues, "It was nice. He was a gentleman and I laughed a lot and we had a wonderful time. Issac why don't you start dating anyone? The first Hogsmead trip is coming up. Ask someone!"

I know she wont let me live it down if I don't, so I immediately start thinking. Who in the world would go to hogsmead with me?


	12. Chapter 12

After Issac and I finished lunch we went our different ways. He seemed to be in deep thought as I left him. More than likely he is thinking of who to ask to Hogsmeade. I'm sure a lot of girls are hoping to be asked by him. He may not fully believe that he is considered eye candy, but oh boy he is. Everytime I come back into my dorm, I hear my roomates talking with their friends about him most of the time. They always ask me advice about him too. It gets rather annoying to say the least.

Anyway, at the moment I am just pacing around the grounds. My sketchbook in my saddlebag; this time a remembered to bring a jumper. There was still quite a bite of cold in the air. Not saying I don't enjoy the cold. I love it, actually. As if mother nature knew I was talking about her, a chilling breeze flower through my auburn hair. It gave me massive goosebumps. I find myself in the empty Quidditch field. I was surprised that none of the teams were practicing today.

The field looked shockingly smaller when there wasn't four houses worth of screaming fans in the stands. I chose to just stay here for a bit. I wouldn't be bothered by anyone. No one ever comes here, unless they are on a team or there is a game that day.

Settling myself in the center of the sandy stadium, I use my bag as a pillow and lay back. Gazing at the cloudy sky I find shapes of all sorts. Every once in a while I would look over to make sure nobody was around or near. When I was sure of it, I would hum and quietly sing random songs. Some muggle songs that Hermione had me listen to, and some I sang for chorus.

In the middle of a tune, I feel the presence of someone walking on to the field. I sit up and look behind me. To my utter dismay, I see Malfoy walking towards me with his head hanging low. I roll my eyes and get up. I hurry to exit in the closet opening I could find. I could hear him quicken his pace and call out for me.

"Valerie! Please, Valerie, wait!" he pleaded.

I sigh and come to a halt. I tilt my head back and turn to look at him. He finally caught up to me, only slightly out of breath. Folding my arms over my chest, I look at him with a raised eyebrow. A glare was plastered on my face, the usual look I would give to him.

"What?" a drawl.

He stayed silent. Looking as if he was debating with himself. I roll my eyes again and lean on my right leg.

"Are you really just going to say nothing?" I asked.

My patience was starting to wear thin. I had only just gotten over all the stupid letter he sent me. As I watch him, he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. I heave a heavy sigh and turn to leave. I thanked him for wasting my time.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he mumbled quickly.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turn to him with an incredulous face.

"What did you say?"

He sighed. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Really? Are you sick? What is up with you lately?" I ramble

He looks down embarrassed and slightly angry.

"First, you send me these sappy letters. Then, Issac tells me he heard you talking about me. Now, you want me to attend a school trip with you? Are you a child? Are you delusional?"

"Look, Valerie, I get it. I have been rude to you for basically all that I have known you. Although, there is just something about you. It draws me and and basically controls me. Its unlike any other girl in this whole blooddy school." he explained.

I knew it. It's my Veela side acting up again. He just thinks he likes me. I should have known.

Without warning a give a sad laugh and push past him. He calls after me again and I whip back around to face him.

"Don't you get it? You don't actually have feelings for me. I'm unintentionally making you like me. My blood is mixed with Veela, and as we all know from Fluer, Veela's attract males unlike any other species. Isn't that just great? Going through your whole romantic life never know if the guy actually likes you for you? Not just cause he thinks your fit?" I spill

I could feel my throat tighten and my eyes sting. I turn around to leave again. I could hear him call after me. I just kept walking back up to the castle. I know what you are thinking. 'Woah way to be a drama queen. Anyone would give there soul to have sort of life.' Then go ahead and take it. I'm tired of it.

I stormed into the castle and up into my room. Jocline was reading in her bed, and as soon as I came in she knew something had ticked me off. Throwing her book down on the bed she rushed to me.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"Draco." I stated

"What did he do?"

"He is just like every other guy, Jocline." I said sadly.

Jocline sighed and lightly smacked the back of my head. I gave her and ow and shocked look.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"You keep saying that about every guy. Why don't you ever take chances? Plus Draco is cute. Mean yes, but cute. Stop trying to keep yourself away from men. Don't let who you are dictate your love life. By god Valerie, you must go find him now and say sorry." she scolded.

I hung my head. She was right. No matter how much I dislike Draco, the notes were sweet. He also did take the time to talk to me in person. I guess no harm could come from this.

"What will people think though?" I wondered.

"Who cares?" she laughed.

I smiled at her an got off the bed.

"Thanks, Jocline. I owe you." I winked.

She laughed and shooed me out of the room. Gaining some moxy, I went off to find Draco.

Time passed and I though I had searched everywhere for him. Passing through the staircases, I saw that he was coming down the stairs I was going up. I took in a large breath and let it out. Preparing myself for what may come by doing this. Speeding up just a bit, I caught up with him. When he looked up at me there was such shock in his eyes. It was the most of a non-hostile emotion I had seen come from him ever.

"V-Valerie. Here, let me move." she stumbled.

I put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Does your offer still stand?" I asked tensely.

He nodded his head after a few seconds.

"I'm going to give you a chance, Draco. Only one." I warned.

A smile shown on his face which quickly tunred into a smirk.

"That's all I'll need, but I think that you are going to want more." he shot.

I rolled my eyes. "You're pushing it." I spat.

I was going to go up but I realized that I need to go down stairs. That's the direction Draco was going. Perfect.


End file.
